Ghostbusters
(Kids Mode) |artist= |year=1984 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Sweat) |dg= / / / (Classic) (Sweat) |difficulty=Medium (Classic) Medium (Sweat) |effort= |nogm=1 each (Classic/Sweat) 2 (Mashup) |nosm= |pc= / / / (Classic) / / / (Classic) (Updated) (Sweat) |gc=Yellow/Magenta/Green/Light Purple (Sweat) (Sweat) (Arrows) |lc=Light Green (Classic) Purple (Sweat/Mashup) |mashup=February Unlockable |alt=Sweat |pictos= 76 (Classic) 109 (Sweat) 95 (Mashup) |kcal=26 |dura=3:49 |nowc= Ghostbusters (Classic) GhostbustersSWT (Sweat) |audio= |perf= Classic Nick Mukoko (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) Stéphane Deheselle (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/ap0rDjkr1k/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo Sweat Juliana Herrera }}"Ghostbusters" by is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers Classic In the Classic routine, they coaches are basically, from left-to-right, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, and Slimer. The first three players' suits are blue and yellow. Ghostbusters coach 1 big.png|P1 Ghostbusters coach 2 big.png|P2 Ghostbusters coach 3 big.png|P3 Ghostbusters coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat The sweat coach is a teenage girl; her hair is black and curly and is tied up with a bandanna. She wears a very detailed jacket, denim capri shorts, and purple-and-yellow sneakers. Background Classic The routine takes place in the night. There is a thick purple and white mist around, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There is a house outline from time to time. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man also appears during the routine. Sweat The background in the Sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move for each of the coaches in the classic routine. Each of these gold moves are done one at a time, going from Peter to Slimer, and they're done during the whole line "I ain't afraid of no ghost, I hear it likes the girls, I ain't afraid of no ghost, yeah yeah yeah yeah!." Gold Move: * P1: 'Dr. Peter Venkman shows off his gun. * '''P2: '''Dr. Egon Spengler slowly swirls his gun around, and then slowly raises it up. * '''P3: '''Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz steps up and quickly shoots his gun left and right. * '''P4: '''Slimer points up and down. GhostbustersGM(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) GhostbustersGM(P2).png|Gold Move (P2) I9PRrVXuwGS4.png|Gold Move (P2) (Updated) GhostbustersGM(P3).png|Gold Move (P3) GhostbustersGM(P4).png|Gold Move (P4) Ghostbusters GM.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Sweat There is 1 '''Gold Move in the Sweat routine. Gold Move: Do the "GET UP!" signal with your hands. Sweat GM.png|Gold Move Ghostbusters Sweat GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup. Gold Move 1: 'Kneel on your right leg and make a circle with your right arm (Crazy Christmas) '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your hands on your knees and then shake your hips. (Disturbia) CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Move 2 (Disturbia) Ghostmashup.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Ghostmashup2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup ''Ghostbusters ''has a Mashup which can be unlocked in the month of February. Dancers * ''Ghostbusters'' '''(Sweat) * Let's Go To The Mall * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Firework * The Power * Crazy Christmas * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Firework * The Power * Crazy Christmas * I Will Survive * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Follow The Leader * Crazy Christmas GM1 * Move Your Feet * Fine China (Extreme) * Fine China (Classic) * Barbra Streisand * Move Your Feet * Starships * Disturbia GM2 * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups Ghostbusters is featured in the following mashups: Sweat * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * C'mon * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * It's You * Just Dance * Miss Understood * September (Sweatember) * Starships * Turn Up the Love Dance Quests Ghostbusters ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Captions ''Ghostbusters (Sweat) appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves. * Back From the 80's * Protest * Stretching Trivia * The gameplay for the Classic routine appeared in the trailer for a very short amount of time. * Slimer's costume is actually colored blue and the glove is actually colored yellow in real life, in order to not make it blend with the green screen. * The Sweat coach appears in every Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 2014, similar to how I Was Made For Lovin' You's Sweat coach appears in every Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 3. * This song is from the movie of the same name. * This the first song to have one playable dancer that does not have any legs. It is followed by Oishii Oishii & Ghost In The Keys. * This is the first song in the main series to have characters from movies/television series as the coaches. It is followed by Prince Ali, Let It Go, Under the Sea,'' Junto A Ti, and ''You're The One That I Want. * At some parts (mostly the chorus) the dancers look like they are doing the Macarena dance. * The avatars for Slimer and Dr. Peter Venkman exist but do not appear in the game for availability (similar to P1, P2, and P4 of Prince Ali). Instead, it uses a regular white ghost icon. * If you play as P4 on the Xbox 360/One or the PlayStation 4 (camera), you still have to move your legs like the other dancers to get goods and perfects, even though Slimer does not have any legs. * This routine is third in the Just Dance series to have dancers with names, after Just Mario. It is followed by Prince Ali, Let It Go, Balkan Blast Remix, Under the Sea,'' Junto A Ti, and ''You're The One That I Want. * As of an unknown date, some new pictograms in Just Dance 2016 style have been added for the Gold Move part of the Classic routine. ** This is the first routine from a video game that follows Just Dance, Just Dance 2 and Just Dance 3 to have remade pictograms. Gallery Game Files Ghostbusters cover generic.png|''Ghostbusters'' Ghostbustersswt.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) Ghostbusters_mashup.png|''Ghostbusters'' (Mashup) Ghostbusters cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Ghostbustersswt_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Sweat) Ghostbusters_cover_albumbkg.png| menu banner ghostbusters_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Ghostbustersswt cover@2x.jpg| cover (sweat) ghostbusters pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ghostbusters Pictogram Sprite.png|Pictograms (updated) GhostbustersSWT pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sweat) 449.png|P4's avatar 200449.png|P4's golden avatar 300449.png|P4's diamond avatar Gbsa.png|Sweat's avatar on /''Now'' 200487.png|Sweat's golden avatar 300487.png|Sweat's diamond avatar 0448.png|P1's new avatar GhostbustersP3Ava.png|P3's avatar on GhostbustersP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on In-Game Screenshots ghostbusters!opener.png|''Ghostbusters'' on the menu ghostbusters!menu.png|Routine Selection Menu Behind the Scenes GHOSTBUSTERS-SLIME.jpeg|P4's costume in real life Beta Elements Ghostbusteravatar2.png|P1's unused avatar on Ghostbusteravatar4.png|P4's unused avatar on Ui popups howto image sweat 1.png|Beta used for how to screen (Sweat) Ui popups howto image sweat 2.png|Beta used for how to screen 2 (Sweat) Ui popups howto image sweat 3.png|Beta used for how to screen 3 (Sweat) Beta version.jpg|Beta edition of P4 ??? Avatar.png|Unused avatar Videos Official Music Video Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters Teasers Ghostbusters - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ghostbusters - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr. - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) Just Dance Now - Ghostbusters (5* Stars) Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) Ray Parker Jr. - Ghostbusters Just Dance® 2017 Ghostbusters 4 Players 5 Stars Ghostbusters - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Ghostbusters 5 stars + rainbow stars nintendo switch 'Sweat' Just Dance 2014 - Ghostbusters Sweat Just Dance Now - Ghostbusters (Sweat) Ghostbusters - Alternate Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2018 - Ghostbusters (Alternate) 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 Ghostbusters Music & Lyrics by Ray Parker Jr. Mash-Up Video References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Stéphane Deheselle Category:Kids Mode Category:Internet Famous